The color and/or color temperature desired for direct object or surface lighting are/is often different than for indirect ambient lighting. Therefore, conventional luminaires afford either the possibility of object lighting or, as an alternative thereto, the possibility of ambient lighting. In order to obtain both functionalities, therefore, a luminaire comprising incandescent lamps, energy saving lamps or light emitting diodes for targeted object lighting and a further luminaire for the ambient lighting are typically combined.